Sleepover
by IndividualIndie
Summary: Eddie comes to Richies new house for a sleepover. (CHARACTERS AGE 14) T for language, set in 1990 Reddie!


_3rd person_

000

—

Eddie waited outside the door, his cyan backpack draped over his shoulders. He was standing outside his friend's house. _Richie, come on! _He thought to himself. Richie was probably finishing tidying his room, making sure that his room smelt _ok _by spraying his mother's perfume all around the L-shaped place.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Maggie Tozier. She was Richie's mother, she did love her son even though she or her husband, Wentworth Tozier, had hardly enough time for Richie. "Hello Eddie!" She smiled sweetly, revealing her perfectly straight set of white teeth. "Hello Mrs Tozier!" Eddie replied happily. He was supposed to have a sleepover with Richie, having a movie night maybe? "Now please call me Maggie!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, um, Maggie…" "No, you don't be sorry." She paused, almost two heads taller than Eddie, "Richie! Eddies here!" There was a pounding of feet sprinting down the stairs.

A raven-haired boy came trotting down to the front door, wearing coke-bottle, burgundy glasses. "Hey Eds!" Richie greeted Eddie, holding his hand out, not to take his hand, but to get Eddies backpack, even though he would have liked if no one else but them was there so he _could _hold Eddies hand. Eddie gave him the bag, stepping in the door. Maggie moved out of the way so Eddie could walk into the hallway.

The Toziers used to be in a pretty poor house, however, after getting "_family help!" _They finally seemed happier, got a bit more money and bought a new house. Richie's parents had (almost) given up smoking and only had a drink once in a while. Wentworth got a payrise in his job as a dentist for being more "up-to-work" with being in early and not having as much aggression. Maggie, well, she still disapproved of Richies taste in rock music, but she was a little less of a "do what I want you to do" kinda thing.

The house looked stunning. It was the first time Eddie had stepped inside the place. The hallway floor was a rich mahogany, the walls lavishly painted a cream white, not even a speck of dust was in sight. "Wow!" Eddie gasped, utterly astonished. Both Maggie and her son chuckled at the remark Eddie gave the abode. Eddies irises were sparkling with light, looking at a tapestry one of the walls were covered by, looking at the staircase to the upstairs, banisters a rich oak, maroon carpet rolled out onto the steps, a mirror hung on one side of the wall where the staircase rested. The lights were glistening with fake diamonds, all in whites and greys and blues! "How did you afford all of this!?" Maggie and Richie smiled at each other, smirking a little.

"Well… Richie might have been secretly practicing the guitar and before you know it, he was doing his first gig. Not too many people came, but the ones who did _definitely _liked it, they told everyone about Richie and the second gig, the whole place was packed." Eddie turned around to the two, absolutely stunned, frozen to the core. "You played guitar…?" He said to Richie, anger in his eyes. "Um… yeah…?" He responded, glancing worriedly to his mother. "And you didn't tell me!?" Eddie shouted as he leaped up to Richie in a tight hug.

"Ok, E-Eds you are l-literally ch-ch-choking me…." Maggie turned to leave, back into the living room with her husband. "I'm just so excited for you! But first, cause I don't get lost, please give me a tour." He said as he loosed his grip on the fellow 14-year-old, looking at him with overly-large puppy eyes. "Oh fine Spaghetti." "And don't call me that!" Richie laughed as he led Eddie around the house.

"We have the living room" Richie's parents smiled at him and Eddie, sitting on a velvet grey sofa. "We have the kitchen" a marble floor with a marble counter, white fridge and cupboards, chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "The library" dark oak caressing the room, books neatly tidied away. "The dining room" a long spruce table, chairs folded in a fabric. "We have the-"

After what felt like thousands of rooms, Richie had finished and they now walked up to Riches room with Eddies bag. The room was painted a deepish sky-blue, a beige carpet was placed onto the floor, a double bed sat in a corner, next to a desk which carried a guitar. A wardrobe was on the other side of the room, a bean bag chair next to it. "Nice room." Eddie announced while walking over to sit next to Richie in the bed. "Thanks, great place to bang your mum" "Shut up dickwadd!" He paused, then started to have a coughing fit. "I-I think wh-whatever d-deodorant you s-p-rayed is kicking i-in my asthma th-though" he spluttered. He started to cough and wheeze so much he could hardly breathe, let alone talk. "Eds! Where's your inhaler!?" Eddie first tried to open his fanny pack which was fastened around his waist, although his hands were too shaky to open it. Richie instinctively unzipped the pack, took out a blue inhaler, pressed it against Eddies mouth and pulled the trigger. Eddie seemed to calm down and his asthma started to settle down. "You ok Eds!?" Richie asked worriedly. "Y-yeah…." Eddie replied, wrapping his arms around Richies waist, shivering.

"Wanna make a pillow fort?" Richie asked abruptly, looking down at Eddie. Eddie laughed, agreeing at Richies idea. "Ok, I'll get the bedding in the attic, you try and get as many pillows, blankets, duvets and cushions, and, actually, anything soft in this room" Richie blurted out, obviously a little exited. "Yep!" Eddie was staying for a week at the Toziers, was he ecstatic? Yes! Of course! He gathered up everything he could find until Richie came in, tons of boxes all in a duvet cover. "Special delivery for uh…" he looked at a seemingly imaginary tag on the cover, "Eddie spaghetti?" He asked in a snotty, Irish cops voice. "Shut up dipshit." Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes so far that his pupils almost vanished. "Woah! Eds! Jee, you scared me!" "What?" Eddie asked, really not noticing he was looking like he was just trapped in the Deadlights a few seconds ago. "What you did with your eyes!" "What this?" Eddie rolled his eyes backwards again. "Shit that's creepy man." "What? I'm just rolling my eyes." "Oh sweet Edward! You're possessed by the devil, you have some sort of illness! You are-" Eddie cut across Richie who was using one of his voices to portray Eddies mother, "fuck you Trashmouth, fuck you." "Fuck you!" Just then, Eddies watch for his medications beeped, ushering the two boys to be quiet. The watch stated: 6:00, MEDS NOW. "Bossy much?" Richie asked, peering over to the watch. Eddie glanced up to him with a rather sarcastic "seriously" face on. "Dinner." Wentworth Tozier shouted from downstairs. "Better go then, shouldn't we?"

Dinner was better than expected. The stretched out dining table was laid out perfectly, napkins were settled down, as well as plates, forks and knives. A fruit bowl full of oranges, apples and banana was in the middle of the rectangular, oak table. Eddie never realised Richie could be so… posh? He took a seat between Richie and Wentworth Tozier. Plates full of pasta was in front of them. Maggie took a ketchup bottle from the middle of the table and squirted a decent amount of sauce onto her pasta, then handed it over to Wentworth. He poured absolutely spades of the liquid into his meal, passed the bottle to Eddie, who gave it to Richie almost at once. Richie then poured a handful of the sauce onto his plate. "Not having any ketchup on your spaghetti, Spaghetti?" Richie asked while squirting the sauce on his food. "1: that's not spaghetti and 2: no." Eddie said bluntly, looking over to Richie.

The pasta was gobbled down quickly from the four, Maggie stood up, walked over to the kitchen and came out with a humongous trifle, overloaded with cream and custard. There was a thin layer of sponge, covering a perfect red jelly filled with raspberries and strawberries. Her brunette hair bobbed up and down as she walked back into the room. She placed down the trifle next to the fruit bowl, headed back out, came back in with bowls and so on. She scooped up a couple of handfuls and put them in one bowl, she repeated these actions three more times, then handed them out with tea spoons.

_After dinner_

Richie and Eddie entered the L shaped room which was stuffed with pillows, blankets and cushions. "So, let's make this build." Richie suggested, Eddie nodding. Richie grabbed a bunch of clips, Eddie stacked the pillows and cushions and throwed a couple of blankets on top, Richie sealed them with the clips and put a couple of blankets and duvets inside the hut. "That was quick." Eddie said blankly. "We haven't even done much Eduardo!" Richie exclaimed, hooking one of his arms into Eddies left, pulling him closer. "Don't call me that!" "Cute, cute, cute!" Richie squealed, pinching Eddies cheeks. "Ugh!" Eddie batted Richies hand away. "You are impossible, you know that!?" He cried. "Woah, Eds I-" "yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Richie, rather startled, put the remaining pillows inside the den and walked over to get the TV, and placed it into the pillow fort. He sat down inside, turned on the television and began to speak. "Come on, Eds- I mean _Eddie_." Eddie rolled his eyes (this time his pupils not disappearing) and sat down.

About three minutes later Richie climbed under one of the paisley patterned duvets. Eddie glanced down at Richie, eyes with so much sparkle that they almost looked more like glitter-filled marbles. "What? It's cold." Richie muffled into the duvet, glasses askew. Eddie didn't know that Richie was _inviting _him to come into the bed-like structure with him, or did he? "I mean… I guess it is cold…." Eddie mumbled, opening up the duvet to go in with Richie. Richie inched over to Eddie, pretending to be focused on the bad 80s rom-com onto the thick ass TV. "Rich…?" Eddie asked, spinning round and making Richie jump, which, in turn, made the TV fall over _and _unplug itself. "Agh! Sorry!" Richie blushed, sitting up in the den. "No! No! It's ok! We can not watch it anyway, you know, it was pretty boring." Eddie said, startled, sitting up too and making hand gestures to try and soothe Richie. "I mean… we could… you know… just talk?" "I'd like that…."

Turns out they didn't talk, they just stared at one another's faces, but not romantically, awkwardly. "So um, _now _should we talk…?" Richie asked, blushing furiously. "Um, yeah…" Eddie said, sitting up, Richie mimicking his actions. "Wanna play twenty questions?" Richie asked. "Uhh, sure. You first." "Who do you like?" Richie questioned quickly. "Well, I like the losers." "No, I mean… like… _like like_." "Too late, already answered the question! What's your favourite food?" Eddie exclaimed. "_Boring!_ Ice-cream. Who do you love?" "The losers, as friends." Eddie replied blankly. "Wow, you're impossible." Eddie laughed at that remark, "ok, who do _you _like." "The losers, who do you love as in crush." Eddie sighed, went bright pink then said: "ok, because that's my next question for you, let's say it at the same time." "Agreed, 3… 2… 1…." "You!" They both spluttered out at the exact same second. "Wait… I…." Eddie stammered, lips trembling. Richie came in closer, leaning in and letting Eddie have one more second to back away, but he didn't. He melted into the kiss. It was so very soft and it felt like nothing was wrong with the world, as if all the badness was simply wiped away and hate wasn't even a word. All that mattered was that Richie loved Eddie and Eddie loved Richie.


End file.
